At one time, each spacecraft to be placed in orbit was launched by its own lift vehicle. As lift vehicles became larger, pairs of spacecraft could be stacked, one atop the other, at the upper end of the launch vehicle, within a common fairing or shroud. The lower spacecraft was supported directly by the payload support ring of the launch vehicle, and the upper spacecraft was supported by a support structure extending from the support ring and holding the upper spacecraft away from the lower spacecraft. Lately, there has been an increased need for small spacecraft. Improved spacecraft launch and dispensing arrangements are desired.